Forgotten Memories
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: When Santana gets paired with Rachel for a Glee assignment she finds something that brings back a few memories.
1. Chapter 1

As Santana pulled up in front of the Berry household she groaned, still wishing for a way out. Mr. Schue's assignment for this week was duets, but before she could even look at Brittany he announced that he was picking the partners. Brittany was paired up with Artie, Quinn with Finn, and even the Changs were partnered up. So, everyone else gets a partner they don't mind but she got stuck with the hobbit.

Yeah, she knew Brittany was dating Artie, but she was hoping she could convince the blonde to leave him for her. Why wouldn't she? Everyone knows Santana's better than him.

Sighing, she got out of her car and walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell and after a moment a man answered the door. "You must be Santana. Rachel's up in her room."  
>Santana nodded and walked to Rachel's room. The door was open so she just walked in. The diva was sitting on her bed, laptop in her lap and headphones in. When she saw Santana she pulled the headphones out, "Ah, Santana. So, for the song I was thinking-"<br>"No."  
>"What?"<br>"We're not doing anything from Broadway." Santana said.

Instantly Rachel frowned, "But this song will fit with your voice so well."

"Forget it midget." Santana looked around the room and determined it was so Rachel. She hated it.

Rachel sighed, "Fine. Is there a song you want to sing?"  
>"No."<br>"Look, Santana, I know that we have our differences, but I really believe that we would make a good duet together."  
>"I'm only you're partner because Mr. Schue wouldn't let me sing with Brittany." Santana rolled her eyes at the diva before her eyes wandered around the room again. She saw a few pictures on her dresser and realized most were of herself and Finn or her and her fathers. One picture however caught Santana's attention. It showed Rachel at around thirteen with another girl playing in a park. A very familiar Latina, "Oh my God."<br>Rachel looked up at her words then froze when she saw Santana looking at the picture. She gasped then jumped in front of the frame, a lame attempt at hiding it.

"What the hell is that Berry?" Santana demanded. She was freaking out that Rachel had a picture of her as a child. She didn't even met Rachel until freshman year.

"It is nothing. Let us just focus on the song okay?" Rachel tried.

"No, screw that! That is me in that picture! Where the hell did you get that?" Santana glared at the shorter brunette.

Rachel stared at her for a moment before slowly saying, "You really don't remember?"  
>"Remember what?"<p>

"I always thought you just changed. I never thought you would actually forget." Rachel said, hurt in her voice.

"Start making some sense!"  
>Rachel signed, "We met when we were ten. Our parents took us to the same park."<p>

Flashback

Ten year old Rachel Berry ran from her fathers, heading for the swings. However one of the swings was occupied by a girl she had not seen before. Her prescence stopped Rachel momentarily, but she took the swing next to her and happily started to kick her feet.

"Hi, I'm Rachel."  
>The girl looked at her, "I'm Santana."<br>"I haven't seen you here before."  
>"I just moved here with my parents."<p>

"Do you have any hobbies? Do you sing too? I love to sing! I've been in so many plays and musicals and it's so fun. I'm going to be on Broadyway one day!"

Santana stared at her, stunned and sure if she got anymore excited she'd pop and it would ran confetti or something. She wasn't sure what to make of the girl. "You don't play hide and seek or tag?"  
>"Well of course I do. I'm the best at hide and seek, I can hide anywhere."<br>Santana noticed Rachel's tiny frame and agreed she could probably hide in places that she couldnt two girls swung, talking about everything for what seemed like forever. They quickly became friends and soon Santana's mom came to find her daughter. Santana introduced her to Rachel and her mom promised they'd see each other again.

End Flashback

Santana stared at Rachel confused, "What? That didn't happen!"  
>"After that day in the park our parents let us visit as much as we could before school started." Rachel ignored Santana's comment. She didn't think that Santana would believe her, but she had to try. "We got very close that year. We were best friends. We had our own nicknames for each other and everything. I called you Tana the most though."<br>"You did-" Santana stopped mid sentence. She did remember someone calling her Tana but couldn't remember who.

"We were best friends for four years. You went one vacation with me and my fathers and the next year I went with your family. You got me a bracelet for Christmas once. It wasn't much just a small charm with hearts on it, but I still loved it and wore it everyday."  
>"You aren't now." Santana said.<p>

"My wrist grew. The bracelet got to small."

"Okay, if we were 'best friends' then why aren't we still?"  
>"Brittany." Rachel said simply.<p>

Santana growled, "Berry, don't you dare bad mouth her."  
>"I would never dream of it. Just let me explain okay?" She waited for Santana's okay before continuing. "When we were thirteen we went to the park for a walk like we did every week. When we made it to the pond we met Brittany. She was feeding the ducks but she ran out of bread and was pouting because the ducks were starting to go back to the water. We started talking to her and eventually we started to hang out with her and I felt you drifting from me. Gradually I noticed it becoming you and and Brittany instead of you and me. After a while I stopped seeing you. Then we started High school and the next time I saw you you threw a slushie in my face." Rachel finished, her eyes filling with tears.<p>

"But I don't remember being your friend." Santana said, confusion written on her face.

"Do you remember I was your first kiss?" Rachel asked, hesitant and hopeful.

"What?" Rachel's face fell.

"I was curious and I begged you to let me kiss you. I know you think I'm lying but Daddy and Dad remember you. I don't know if your parents would remember me though..."  
>Santana barely heard her, still stuck on the kiss part. "Are you trying to screw with me?"<br>"No! Santana, I swear I'm not!"  
>"Then why don't I remember anything you're talking about?"<br>"I don't know Tana, but I wish I did."

Flashback

Santana reached for the monkey bar but it was just out of her reach and she slipped to the sand. Rachel easily made it all the way across. She smiled at Santana, who stuck her tongue out at the tiny brunette.

"You cheated." Santana accused.

"How on Earth did I possibly cheat?" Rachel asked.

"I-I don't know but you did."  
>Rachel giggled and joined her friend in the sand, "You're such a sore loser Tana."<br>"Whose the one that made a girl cry because she got the lead and you were the understudy?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

Rachel frowned at her, "That isn't fair! I was so much better than her."  
>Santana hugged her, "I know."<p>

End Flashback.

Suddenly repressed memories started flooding back into her mind. All of her and Rachel so many years ago. "Oh, my God."  
>"What's wrong?" Rachel asked softly.<p>

Santana took off her watch and looked at it. She couldn't part with it over the years and had the size adjusted each time it got to small."You gave me this for my twelveth birthday." She turned it over and there was a star engraved on the back. Rachel had said it was so she wouldn't forget her.

Rachel froze, "How did you-"

As Santana put the watch back on she asked, "So, how did you feel when we started hanging out less?"  
>"I-I felt hurt and betrayed. This blonde girl comes along and steals my Tana from me. She stole my best friend from me and I couldn't hate her. I wanted to but Brittany's so sweet and innocent and I know she didn't do it on purpose." Rachel felt tears slip down her cheeks. "I always thought you hated me after the kiss. That I drove you off or something."<p>

Santana felt the guilt building up. "Oh, Star, I'm sorry." She reached to wipe gently at Rachel's eyes.

The diva's eyes went wide. "You-you remember?"  
>The Latina nodded. "I never resented you after that kiss."<br>"Then why? Why did you just drop me?"  
>"You want the truth?"<br>Rachel nodded, "I need the truth."

"I-I was attracted to you before the kiss and I never understood why. When we kissed it felt natural and right and it scared me. I didn't understand, I thought something was wrong with me. I mean you acted so normal and unaffected and I got even more self conscious. Then we met Brittany and I decided you would be better without me. You shouldn't have had to be friends with a freak like me. I didn't understand my feelings until later but that was after I saw you at school and the attraction was still there and I know you, you would've tried to talk to me. So I decided to just be a complete bitch. If I acted that way you'd never be my friend, but you still didn't quit. And now I realize how much I hurt you back then and I'm sorry."

"I'm an actress Santana, on the inside I was freaking out. I liked the kiss and it confused me too, but maybe for different reasons."

Santana frowned, "Different reasons?"  
>"You were my best friend. I did not know how you would react if I told you I might like you. I could have ruined our friendship."<p>

"No that was me."  
>"Tana, you did not ruin anything. I understand and I'm not mad. Okay I was before but that was before I knew why you left. I was mad and hurt but it's okay now."<p>

"I'm sorry. About the slushies and the names."

"Don't be. I understand that you have to keep your reputation in tact. Which is why I do not expect this conversation to change anything."

"Wait what?"  
>Rachel shrugged and moved to look at the picture, "I realize that because you suddenly remember our forgotten friendship and young crushes that it will not change anything. You are still a popular cheerleader and you cannot be seen with me."<br>"You know what. No. That's not happening. I aboandened you once and I'm not doing it again." Santana took the picture and put it down, moving so she could look at Rachel's face. "People won't mess with me no matter who I talk to they're to scared I'll mess them up. I'll get them to stop messing with you and slushing you."

Rachel looked at the Latina wide eyed. She hadn't been expecting that. "What? Santana, you don't have too. Besides Brittany and Quinn wouldn't want me around."

"Okay, first Brittany always wanted to hang out with you but Q and I wouldn't let her. Second, I haven't seen much of Brittany since she started dating The Four Eyed Loser."  
>Rachel rubbed her arm softly, "Santana, I don't want to replace Brittany."<br>"You won't. Besides you were around first you both are special to me."  
>"I-Are you sure you want to?"<br>Santana raised her eyebrows, "What you don't want to?"  
>"What? Of course I do Tana."<br>"Okay then."

"So, why dont you and I find a song."  
>Rachel smiled, "Oh, I have so many ideas!"<br>Santana chuckled as Rachel jumped onto the bed and sat her laptop in front of her. She shook her head as she sat beside her once again best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** So, this was wanted so here it is. Sorry if its horrible I wrote it at a hospital.

The next day when Rachel stepped outside her door she was surprised to see Santana's car in her driveway. The Latina was sitting on the hood of her car, two cups in her hands.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she walked over.

"I thought I'd give you a ride. You know since you are my best friend and all." Santana held one of the cups out.

Rachel took the cup from her, "Are you sure? Being seen with me will damage your reputation."  
>"Rachel, I'm a Cheerio. Nothing will ruin my rep. Now, get in." Santana grinned as she climbed in the drivers seat. Chewing her lip, Rachel got in. Sensing her worry Santana rubbed her arm, "Stop worying. It'll be okay. Just relax and drink your coffee."<br>"Thanks Tana."

Santana had Cheerios practice, but Rachel always came early when she had a song to sing. The diva was giving Brad and the band the song she and Santana would sing later in the week. She and Santana hadn't practise singing together yet and still had to divide the lyrics.

As students began to arrive Rachel remembered she had to stop at her locker. She walked past Finn, who tried to get her attention, but she brushed him off with a quick, "We will speak later, Finn." It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him, she was just in a rush.

Digging in her locker for the book she needed, Rachel froze when she saw Karofsky and Azimo walking towards her, Karofsky with a red slushie. As he approached she squeezed her eyes shut hoping to avoid the burning sensation the syrup gave her.

"What do you think you're doing Karofsky?" Santana's voice made her open her eyes. The Latina was standing in front of her, with the slushie in her hand.

"Giving the geek a present. Why do you want the honor?"  
>Rachel's heart skipped a beat, thinking her friend would slushie her to keep her reputation.<br>"No. No one slushies Rachel anymore." Santana said.  
>"What did you soay?"<br>"You heard me. Rachel Berry is off limits."  
>The halls got quiet and everyone was staring at them. Rachel leaned forward to whisper, "Santana, it's okay."<br>"You can't be serious. You really want us to stop slushing this-"  
>"You <em>will<em> stop. If I find out one of you dumb jocks even thought of slushing Rachel then I will make your life a living." Santana said darkly. Seeing Karofsky lean down she threw the slushie in his face. Karofsky immediately started to rub at his eyes.

"Aw, does that sting? Well it's not a comparison to what will happen if anyone slushies her."

Karofsky looked like he wanted to protest, but thought better of it and walked off with Azimo. Everyone in the crowd started to move again, only after Santana gave them a hard glare. The Latina turned to her friend, "You okay?"  
>Rachel nodded, "I am fine, but you did not have to do that."<br>"I know how that feels and I don't want you feeling that cold sting anymore."

Brittany popped up beside Santana, "San, you didn't text me yesterday." She had that pout on her face.

"Sorry, B. Rachel and I were working on our song." Santana said. When Brittany just stared at her Santana asked, "What?"  
>"You called her Rachel."<br>"Yeah. So?"  
>"You always call her mean names. You never call her by her name."<br>"Yesterday I remembered how much Rachel used to mean to me and I decided if I want that back I have to treat her like a best friend should."  
>A hurt look flashed across the blonde's face, "You-I'm not your best friend anymore?"<br>"No, no." Santana shook her head quickly. "Remembe rhow you, me and Quinn were all best friends?" Brittany nodded and Santana continued, "Well now you and Racahel are both my best friends."  
>"So, I can talk to her more now?" Brittany asked excitedly.<br>Santana chuckled but nodded, "Yeah, Britts."  
>"Can we all go to the movies tonight? Lord Tubbington told me about-"<p>

Artie came up and took Brittany's hand, "Brittany, you said you'd meet me at my locker remember?"  
>"Oh! I'm sorry Artie. I was talking to Santana and Rachel." Brittany apologized.<p>

The bell rang and Artie pulled the dancer off to their class.

Santana growled, "Every time! Whenever we're about to make plans he shows up!"  
>Rachel rubbed her arm lightly, "I'm sorry, Tana."<br>Santana shook her head, "Come on. We're gonna be late."

Santana and Rachel had the first class together, but didn't have another class together until after lunch. Rachel quickly noticed that no one had spoken a rude and insulting word to her since the incident with Karofsky.

Quinn was in her class right before lunch and all through the class she would catch the blonde looking at her. It made her nervous and it seemed even if she glanced at the blonde she'd meet her eyes.

After class Rachel hurried out of the room to escape those hazel eyes, but she felt someone grab her arm and drag her into the bathroom.

"What do you have on Santana?" Quinn asked.

"W-What?" Rachel stuttered, taken back by Quinn's accusation.

"Santana has declared you aren't okay to freely slushie and Brittany told me you are her and Santana's new 'best friend.' The only way those would happen is if you found something out and you're blackmailing her."

"I am _not_ blackmailing Santana! Santana and I used to be close but something happened and we drifted apart. Yesterday we deicded that we both want that relationship back."  
>"Look Stubbles, even if that's true she's just using you. Ever since Artie started keeping Brittany's attention Santana's been lonely. She's using you to fill the voice and as soon as she gets B back you'll be dropped and slushied." Quinn grinned as she saw fear appear in the diva's eyes. She turned and walked out leaving Rachel alone in the bathroom.<p>

Quinn's word had Rachel's head spinning. She wanted to believe Quinn was lying but it was really hard when she was partially right. Santana did say Brittany hasn't spent much time with her since Artie started dating her. Eventually she decided she didn't care. It would be nice to get her best friend back, even if she might lose her again.

When the diva walked into the cafeteria she immediately spotted Santana sitting with Artie and Brittany. The Latina waved her over and Rachel made her way to the seat next to her.

"Hey Tiny," Santana said, her voice having a light, playful tone instead of the usual harsh and cruel tone.

"Well, Glee should be interesting." Artie said.

"Got something you want to say?" Santana challenged.  
>"No. But no one would ever expect you two to be friends."<br>As Brittany started talking about something, Santana was distracted. She saw this look in Rachel's eyes and it worried her. She lightly touched Rachel's lower back and whispered, "You okay?"  
>"I'm okay." Rachel lied, Santana knew it.<p>

"Star."  
>"I will tell you later okay?" Rachel crumbled under the nickname, but refused to get into the conversation in public.<p>

By the last peroid Santana still hadn't figure out what was wrong with Rachel. She could tell something was upsetting the tiny brunette, but Rachel refused to talk about it. So, the walk to Glee was a quiet one. Santana's arm was drapped around the smaller girls shoulder and Rachel was shoulder to shoulder with Santana.

The duo walked in the room and immediately felt every eye on them.

"Um, Rach." Fine started, "Why are you two so close together?"

"Santana and Rachel are best friends." Brittany commented from Artie's lap.

"Wait, you really got Karofsky to back off Rachel?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. No one slushies Rachel anymore."  
>Quinn gave Rachel a look and the smile vanished from her face. Santana noticed and frowned, "Wait. Quinn said something to you didn't she?"<p>

"No." Rachel said, refusing to meet either girls eyes.  
>"Don't lie to me, Star. You've been upset since lunch."<br>"So what if I said something to her. It's not like you haven't said worse to her."  
>"Back off Fabray!"<br>"Or what Lopez?"  
>"I will ends you."<br>Mr. Schue walkedl in, late as usual, "Girls is there a problem?"  
>"No." Santana said, "Quinn's just being a bi-"<br>"Tana!" Rache interrupted, "She isn't worth it. Let's just sit down okay?"  
>The club watched as Santana nodded and the two girls sat together in the back row.<p>

After Glee (and many questions from the Glee Club) Rachel and Santana climbed into the Latina's car. Rachel waited for the car to start but when she looked at her friend she found brown eyes looking back at her. "What?"  
>"Quinn said something about me didn't she?" Santana asked, already knowing the answer." Rachel nodded and Santana sighed, "Look, I know I'm not the best person-"<br>"She said you were using me."  
>"What?"<p>

Rachel looked down at her lap, "She said I was just your replacement. Brittany isn't around and you are keeping me around until she is back and then I will be back to getting slushie facials."

"That's not going to happen. Look, if Brittany comes around more often great, but that won't end our relationship. You're stuck with me Star."  
>Rachel smiled, "I knew it couldn't be true!"<p>

"Lets hit Breadstix. Your treat." Santana grinned and Rachel laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Since more people wanted chapters (and I didn't actually give it a proper ending) this is now a chapter story. I currently have a loose plot for it but I'm sure it'll come together soon. I also realized how many spelling mistakes the last chapter actually had….whoops. Yeah, I have no beta for this. And I realize this chapter is short but I didn't know what else I could add.

A week after Santana had banned anyone from giving Rachel a slushie facial everyone had figured out that Rachel was like a new Brittany. Not that Santana treated Rachel like Brittany, she was just very protective of the smaller brunette. If you messed with Rachel you'd deal with Santana's of the students got over the initial shock and just accepted it, assuming their new friendship wouldn't last long. It also didn't bother anyone that much. Except for Quinn Fabray that is. No one knew why exactly but every time she saw Rachel and Santana together she would glare daggers at them. Not that the duo actually noticed often, Rachel would sometimes catch her but would avoid looking at her.

After Cheerios practice Quinn grabbed Santana and kept her from leaving as the rest of the squad pilled out, including Brittany who was meeting glared at the blonde, "What do you want, Tubbers?""I know Manhands has something on you." Quinn said."What the hell are you talking about?""We both know you'd never hang out with her. What does she have on you? If you tell me I can help you get out of it." Quinn said."Okay first she's not blackmailing me and even if she were why would you care? We aren't friends anymore." Santana glared at the blonde."S, that's just our relationship! We fight and insult each other but we're still friends. I may have went to far and I'm sorry.""Sorry? You're sorry?" Santana snapped. "Well you can take your apologizes and shove them up your ass!""Santana, come on. I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?""Give up your spot in the pyramid."Quinn went wide eyed, "What? I can't. You know even if I wanted too Sue wouldn't let me put you on top.""The gesture would have been enough to show me you actually care." Santana rolled her eyes then walked out of the cursed and followed her, "I do care!""Screw off! If you make me late to see Rachel I'll kick your ass."

Santana knocked on the Berry's door and after a moment Hiram opened the door."Hey Mr. B.""Hello Santana.""Rachel's here right? She asked me to come over today."Hiram nodded, "She's up in her room. It's good to see you two getting along again."Santana couldn't fight the smile, "I know. I did miss her but I just let my own problems mess up our friendship."The man smiled at her as she headed upstairs. Rachel's door was half shut, so Santana stuck her head in and knocked on it. Rachel was looking through her Ipod for a song to sing. When Santana knocked Rachel's head shot up, "Hi Tana.""Hey Tiny Star." Santana said, managing to combine two of her nicknames for Rachel. "What're you doing?""Going over the song we're singing again. I wanted to make sure we have all of the correct lyrics." Rachel said."Rachel, we've got the lyrics down. Don't worry, we're going to be awesome." Santana said, making the smaller girl smile. The Cheerio walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Santana?""What's up?""Have you noticed Quinn's always staring at us?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I have. She grabbed me after Cheerios practice hounding me about what you have on me."

"What did you say?""I told her that you don't have anything on me. And she claimed to care but when I told her to give up her spot on the pyramid to show it she wouldn't."

"You expected her to do that?"

Santana shook her head, "No. I know she'd never give that up."

"Weren't you friends? What happened?"Santana sighed, "She just changed. The popularity was more important than our friendship I guess."

Rachel lightly rubbed Santana's knee. "You have me.""I know."After a couple of minutes of silence Rachel broke out into a big smile as if she realized something. Santana asked, "What?""So, I was your first crush, Tana?" Rachel had a huge smirk and Santana fought the blush that wanted to creep up on her.

"If I remember correctly YOU kissed me. You begged me to let you. So you were crushing on me first.""That is not what I meant. I merely meant that I was your first crush on any one individual.""God, you and your precise speech. Yeah, you were my first crush Star." Santana said, shaking her head. "But if I could kiss back then like I can now you would've fell in love with me right then and there."Rachel smiled, "Someone is quite sure of herself."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm hot, sexy, and I know how to work my tongue!"

Rachel's face heated up at that and Santana chuckled at her. "The kiss was so good _you_ had to stop being my friend. I think based on that fact I rocked your world."

"Oh really? If I kissed you right now you'd fall in love with me.""Is that a bet Santana?" Rachel sat up quickly and stared at the other girls eyes.

Subconsciously licking her lips Santana gave a quick nod, "Yeah, it is."

Rachel started moving towards Santana, but when she was close to Santana's face she froze. Santana closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Both girls felt something they hadn't before and they didn't pull apart until the need for air become an issue. They two just stared at each other, Rachel licking her lips and glancing from Santana's eyes to her lips.

Santana started moving back towards Rachel then realized what she was doing and stood quickly. "I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow Rachel.""Wait, Santana, I-" Santana just rushed out of her room and out the front door. Rachel ran her hands through her hair. _Oh, God, why did I do that? Now she's going to run off again all because I couldn't let my attraction for her go to say no to a stupid challenge!_ _I hope she lets me talk to her tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Santana walked into the school, slightly on edge. After the kiss with Rachel the day before she was nervous about seeing her. She had thought that if she kissed her again it would somehow resolve everything, or maybe deep down she just wanted to kiss her and didn't want to admit it.

She knew she couldn't be in love with Rachel, she already loved Brittany and you can't love two people at once. She was just lonely since Brittany broke off their kisses and just wanted some lips. Santana assured herself this many times but it didn't assure her at all.

She saw Brittany alone at her locker and started to walk up to her, but before she could approach the blonde Artie wheeled himself over to her. With a frown Santana made her way to her own locker.

At the same time Rachel was about to approach Santana, but saw the look on her face when she saw Artie and Brittany together. Of course Rachel knew Santana was in love with the blonde, most of the Glee kids knew they were just waiting for Santana to admit it to them, though she didn't like it much. It wasn't that Brittany was a bad person, it was Rachel loved Santana. Despite the years apart and the constant trying to get over Santana by fighting with Quinn over Finn, she was still in love with the Latina.

Therefore when she saw the heartbroken look in Santana's eyes the diva calmly walked over to the two that were upsetting her friend. Brittany saw her coming and gave her a big smile, "Hi, Rachie."  
>Rachel couldn't help but smile, "Rachie?"<br>"It's your new nickname!" Brittany smiled.

"What's up?" Artie asked.

"Well, since today is Friday I was hoping I could possibly borrow your girlfriend for the night." Rachel proposed.

"Borrow my girlfriend?" Artie looked up at her puzzled.

"Yes, see, now that Santana and I are friends she wouldn't mind as much as she used to about Brittany and I hanging out together so I was hoping-"  
>"See, I told you Brittany. Santana's controlling you and picking who you're friends with for you. You shouldn't let her do that."<p>

"But you're doing that now." Brittany frowned.

"Santana's just a bi-"  
>"Artie!" Rachel snapped, bring all eyes on her. "You need to stay out of their business and do not ever let me hear you finish that sentence. I would have no regret of knocking a certain someone out of his wheelchair if he deserves it."<br>"Wait, you're defending her and threatening me? Well of course you are, I see how you look at her. You look at her like she looks at my Brittany."  
>Rachel managed to contain her flinch of shock to just a finger twitch, "She's <em>your<em> girlfriend meaning you should trust her with other people. The looks I give Santana or anyone else are none of your concern. Now-" She turned to Brittany, who was standing there looking confused. "How about you and I go see a movie tonight? I'll let you pick it."  
>Brittany gave Artie a look and Rachel saw him slightly nod his head. The blonde smiled at Rachel, "Sure!"<br>"Great so I'll come and pick you up around seven that way we have a chance to look at what is playing first.." Rachel smiled at the blonde before turning and walking away. Part one of her plan finished. Now for step two.

Rachel waited at the door to the choir room for Santana. The Latina had ducked her at every time the diva approached her. This time she couldn't avoid her.

As soon as Santana walked in the choir room Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her to a corner of the room. Everyone else who had already arrived gave them odd looks and quieted down to try and hear their conversation.

"Rachel, what the hell?" Santana stared at her.

"You've been avoiding me all day! This was the only way I could get you to address me."  
>Santana sighed, "Look, I'm sorry okay. It's just yesterday-"<br>"Forget it ever happened. I know you don't have any feelings for me."  
>Santana saw the sad look in Rachel's eyes, but knew the smaller girl would just deny it. "Okay…"<br>"I want to take you to a movie tonight."  
>"A movie? Star, you just said-"<br>"Not a date. Just two friends seeing a movie together."

"Oh. Okay sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"No, no. Don't worry about that now. Just meet me there at seven thirty so we can decide then."  
>"All right."<p>

That night Brittany eagerly hopped in Rachel's car and gave the petite girl a hug. Rachel couldn't help but giggle as Brittany pulled back and got buckled in.  
>"I've really missed you Rachie." Brittany said, as Rachel pulled away from the curb.<br>"You see me everyday at school and Glee, Brittany." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know, but you used to be friends with me and Sanny then you just disappeared one day and when I saw you in school Sanny and Quinn said I couldn't be your friend."  
>"Wait you remember us hanging out when we were thirteen?"<br>"Uh-huh! I met you and Santana when all my ducky friends left me." Brittany pouted at the memory.

"I didn't mean to leave on purpose. It was just-"  
>"You kissed Sanny." Brittany said.<p>

"I-I-how did you know?"

"Santana told me once. She doesn't remember telling me but she said that you kissed her and she enjoyed it to much and made you leave us. Sometimes I wish she wouldn't have. Then maybe you and Sanny and I could've been friends through high school."

"Why wouldn't she remember?"  
>"Oh! She took a bottle of tequila from her parents and we drank it. It was our first time drinking. Well hers, she was kind of hogging it."<p>

Rachel chuckled, "So, you're okay with me being Santana's first crush?"  
>"Rachie, you were her first crush, her first kiss and I think you were her first love."<br>Rachel resisted the urge to slam on breaks and instead chose to keep glancing at the blonde, "You think what?"  
>"Mhm. I used to see her staring at you and when I accidentally read her diary once five pages were all about you and how she missed you. Now I see you giving her those stares though."<br>For once Rachel Berry was stunned speechless. She couldn't find the words to protest, or even to talk to the blonde. Brittany rubbed her shoulder, "It's okay Rachie."

"Brittany…you don't have to answer if you don't want too okay? I was just curious to what happened between you and Santana. I mean I know you two were secretly dating."

"No. She wouldn't date me." Brittany said sadly. "I told her I wanted to be girlfriends but she would say no. Then after I started to date Artie she came up to me and told me she was ready to be with me in secret but I couldn't hurt Artie."  
>"Oh…I understand. That you didn't want to hurt Artie I mean. But do you love him or Santana?"<br>"I don't know." Brittany frowned. "I miss her a lot but Artie doesn't like me around her."

"Well then I have a surprise for you tonight." Rachel grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I haven't forgotten this one I just had huge writer's block on it. I'm starting to get writer's block on everything. Remember reviews are appreciated :) if you have suggestions or challenges please let me know I may consider or do them.  
><strong>

Chapter 5

Rachel parked in front of the movie theater and she and Brittany got out of the car. Rachel lead Brittany to the door. When Brittany saw a certain Latina at the door she squealed and ran to hug her.

"Whoa. Britts, what're you doing here? Don't you usually spend the weekend with Artie?" Santana asked, pulling away from the blonde just enough to look at her.

"Yeah, but Rachie wanted to take me to a movie tonight. What're you doing here?"  
>"Rachel said she wanted to see a movie with me."<p>

The duo looked at Rachel who blushed lightly, "I wanted you both to come, but I told Brittany she could pick the movie."  
>"Oh. Okay! So, what's playing?" Brittany moved away from Santana to look at the posters.<p>

Santana looked over at Rachel, "What are you doing?"  
>Rachel smiled, "I know you miss her so I told Artie I wanted to take her to a movie. I don't like Artie anymore."<p>

"Something happened?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"What?" Santana crossed her arms.

"Don't you worry about that. Just enjoy tonight." Rachel told her.

Knowing she wouldn't get anymore out of the diva tonight Santana nodded, "Alright Star. You realize she's going to pick some cartoon Disney movie right?"  
>"It's fine." Rachel smiled.<p>

The two of the stood there quietly watching Brittany look over all the posters. After a minute Santana gently nudged the shorter girl.

Rachel looked over at her, "Something to say Santana?"  
>"Yeah. Thanks. You have no idea how much I've missed her."<br>The diva gave her a small smile, "I think I do."

Their blonde friend skipped over to them, talking excitedly about a movie that she really wanted to see. Of course it was a Disney movie, but secretly Rachel had wanted to see it too.  
>After the trio paid for their tickets they went to the concession stand. Rachel insisted on paying for her own so Santana and Brittany went ahead, as Santana wanted to pay for everyone. As she watched her friends the brunette couldn't help but notice how close they were standing to each other. Their arms were touching and they didn't seem to notice, or if they did they didn't care. Maybe she should've just left and let the two of them spend the night alone.<p>

Before she could make an excuse to leave, Brittany turned to her, drink in hand and gave her a smile, "Thanks Rachie. We'll meet you by the door okay?"  
>"Okay Brittany." Rachel smiled at her as Santana, with popcorn and a drink of her own in hand, walked Brittany over to the door.<p>

The employee behind the counter gave her a pitiful look as she stepped up, "Third wheel?"  
>"Huh?" Rachel frowned, staring at the girl. "I'm not a third wheel."<br>"I thought those two were on a date though. Or dating at the least."

"Can you just give me a diet Coke and a medium box of popcorn." Rachel sighed exasperatedly.  
>"Sorry.." The girl muttered, turning away to fill her drink. The employee gave took her money before giving her her purchases. She gave Rachel one last pitiful look as she walked off.<p>

Rachel walked over to door and noticed that Brittany's smile was bigger than normal. Though Santana did not have a smile, Rachel could see the happiness in her eyes. She decided she could deal with the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach if it made her two closest friends happy.

Rachel didn't regret her night, but she wished it had went better for her. The whole movie Santana and Brittany were whispering in each others ears, giggling, and she caught them on more than one occasion holding hands. She looked over at Santana and could see the love in her eyes as she looked at Brittany. She almost got up and left when she saw that. But she told herself she shouldn't complain. She knew she wouldn't be Santana's girlfriend and just had to get over it. She got her best friend back and she should be grateful. It didn't make the pain easier though.

Rachel had asked Brittany to ride with Santana and didn't give her enough time to question it before she got in her car and drove off. She wanted to give them a little more time together. Also she didn't want to hear Brittany's apologizing because Santana loved her instead of the diva.

When she had finally made it to her house she locked herself in her room and finally let a few tears out. _Maybe if things had gone different Santana would look at me like that_ she thought glumly.

Rachel decided not to do her nightly routine that night. She stripped her clothes off, put on her night clothes, and slid into bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a little better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It seemed like Rachel would have a lonely Saturday morning and she knew she should've been used to it by now. Her dads often had to go to work before she woke up and often had to cook her own breakfast. She would have asked Santana to join her but Brittany may have stayed with her last night, plus Santana is not a morning person.

So, instead she took a shower and dressed before cooking. She didn't cook that much for herself and finished with her breakfast before she had even realized it. Rachel put the dishes in the dishwasher, but before she could turn it on the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

Rachel went to the door and saw someone she didn't expect to see "Quinn?"  
>"Manhands-I Mean Rachel." Quinn correcting herself and sounding sincere about it shocked the diva. "Can we talk?"<br>"Um...sure.."Rachel stepped aside and let the blonde in. She led Quinn into the den and took a seat on the couch. At the brunette's gesture the Cheerio sat across from her.

"What do you need to talk about?" Rachel asked, suddenly nervous.

"Your sudden friendship with Santana."  
>Rachel sighed, "Quinn, I'm not blacking mailing her."<p>

"Then what is it? How the hell can she be your friend over being my friend?"

"Is that why your always staring at us?"  
>Quinn chewed on her lip and sighed, "Look, I know I'm not the nicest person in the world, especially to you, but I've known Santana for four years. I miss her. Brittany too really...she took Santana's side and hasn't spoken to me much."<p>

"Not to be rude but that's your own fault." Rachel pointed out.

Quinn sighed, "I know. I'm a horrible friend okay? I got caught up in the popularity and keeping my reputation and I didn't realize how much I actually valued my relationship with Santana until it was too late."

"I understand that you miss Santana but why come to me?"  
>"I want to be sure you aren't tricking her or using her to your advantage."<br>"My advantage?"  
>"You're not getting slushied anymore, Rachel. The jocks have completely left you alone."<br>"I swear to you on everything I own that is Barbra Streisand that I am not doing anything to hurt Santana. We did meet when we were younger and we drifted apart."

"Strangely I believe that. I guess I could ease up with the name calling."  
>Rachel smiled, "I would appreciate that."<p>

"Well...that was all I needed. I guess I'll go. I'm sure you have things to do."  
>"It's 9:30. You can stay if you want. We can talk, get to know each other."<br>"I already know you."  
>"Yes, but you never actually tried to really get to know me. You only know the basics of who I am."<p>

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "You want to be my friend?"  
>"I believe everyone deserves a second chance, Quinn, but I understand that you wouldn't want to be seen with me in public though."<br>Immediately Quinn felt like crap. The whole time she'd known Rachel she had been nice no matter how horrible the blonde was to her. _If Santana is her best friend maybe she's not that bad_ she thought.

"No. NO. I guess we can try being friends. It can't hurt."  
>Rachel smiled widely, "Really?"<br>"IT can't hurt. Just don't make me regr-" Quinn was shocked into silence when Rachel quickly pulled her into a hug. After a moment the blonde returned the hug.

Before the girls knew it the clock read 1:00pm. Quinn, so far, was not regretting her decision. She and Rachel had been talking for the majority of the time. Quinn was actually starting to like the diva. At one point they had turned on the T.V and a movie trailer played.

Quinn asked, "Didn't you see that last night?"  
>"Yeah, but how did you know?"<br>"Well, Brittany called me last night, all excited because you got her time with Santana."  
>"Oh. That was really nice."<br>"They missed each other and Artie's being an as-well let's just say he is not on my Christmas list right now." Rachel said.

"You must be mad if you almost cursed."  
>Rachel started to answer but was cut off when her front door opened and slammed. A familiar voice rang out, "Star! Where are you?"<br>"In the den!"  
>Santana smiled and walked into the room, the smile morphed into a scowl as she entered, "What is she doing here?"<p>

"Don't you ever knock?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn and I are trying to be friends." Rachel stated.

"What? You're her friend? No, you can't!"  
>"And why not?" Rachel stood and crossed her arms.<p>

"You know what she's done to me What she's done to you!"  
>"Yes, but I believe in second chances, Santana."<br>Quinn stood and moved closer to the Latina, who glared at her, "Santana, look, I know I've been a bad friend lately and I'm sorry. I want us to be friends again."  
>"No way." Santana growled.<p>

Quinn frowned, "But I gave up my spot on top of the pyramid."  
>Both brunettes gasped, though Santana's was followed by disbelief, "You wouldn't do it the other day."<br>"I know, but then I realized being your friend is more important than that."  
>Santana furrowed her brow in thought, "I have kind of missed you..."<br>"Just give me a chance."  
>"You really gave up Head Cheerio?"<br>Quinn nodded. "Yes."  
>"Okay Fabray. I'll give you another chance, but if you screw up again you won't get another chance."<br>Quinn gave the Latina a big smile and a tight hug, "You won't regret it, San."  
>Slowly Santana's arms wrapped around the blonde as she muttered, "I hope not."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week after Quinn and Santana became friends again things were somewhat different at school. Rachel could see that Quinn and Santana were happier than that had been, though Santana was still sad about Brittany. Instead of walking to class with just Santana, Quinn had now joined them and when Santana went off because of separate schedules Quinn and Rachel still walked together. The first day it happened everyone in the hall almost lost their eyes and rumors quickly spread, not that any of the girls cared.

On Friday Quinn and Rachel parted ways with Santana and headed towards their class. Quinn had found that she loved the brunettes company. This fact had been on her mind recently and it was the reason she was giving the girl a grin.

Rachel noticed and said nothing for a few moments, but when it seemed obvious that Quinn was staring she spoke up, "Quinn, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry. I just...like to spend time with you is all." Quinn confessed, a little shyly.

Rachel smiled, "I like it too."

"So, you knew Santana and Brittany when they were little right?" Quinn asked.

The diva gave her an odd look, "Yes. I've known Santana since she was ten and Brittany when we were thirteen. You know that already."  
>"I didn't know the specific ages. It's kind of funny.."<br>"What is?"

"When I as thirteen I went into a toy store with my mom. I looked around for awhile and I saw this game, I can't remember the name but it had this container in the middle with a die in it and when you pushed it, it would pop and roll the die. I reached to get it but when I got my hand on it someone else picked it up too. It turns out Brittany and Santana also came to the toy store that day and Brittany liked the ducks that was on the box." Quinn smiled remembering the pout Brittany had on her face when she looked at her, the same one she still used. "I ended up letting her have it and she promised I could come play it with them."

"That sounds like Brittany." Rachel commented.

"Yeah, but my point is coming up soon. My mom followed them to Brittany's house and we played for hours until my mom finally told me I had to go home. Brittany promised me she'd see me again because she had already lost one friend and didn't want to lose another."

Rachel arched her brow and stopped in the hall, turning to face Quinn, "She what?"

"I met them not long after you stopped seeing them. I know it was Santana's fault, she told me, but if it hadn't have happened I might've met you too."

"Would that have changed anything?" Rachel asked.

"Of course it would have." Quinn frowned a bit. "I would've already known how great you are and would've kept you away from the bullies. Including myself."  
>"Quinn, I told you-"<br>"I know. I'm just making a point Rach. I guess I'm basically saying I wish things could have gone differently."

Rachel sighed softly, "So do I."  
>Quinn was about to ask her what was wrong, but was interrupted by shouting down the hall. Both girls turned to see Artie and Brittany, at the latter's locker, in a heated argument.<p>

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." Quinn frowned and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Let's go find out." The two of them quickly made their way to the couple.

"You seriously expect me to think it was nothing?" Artie stared at the dancer.

"It was nothing! I didn't want you to hear it from someone else and get the wrong idea."  
>"You kissed Santana and-"<br>Brittany cut him off, "No, she kissed me."  
>"You let her. And besides you kissed her when you were supposedly at the movies with Rachel."<br>"Rachel invited Santana too and she didn't want to drive me home because she was upset so Sannie took me home. I told her that she can't kiss me anymore." Brittany's frown was getting worse. Rachel started to step towards them but Quinn held her back, knowing interference would make it worse.

"Santana's a bitch, okay? She's trying to break us up and she's manipulating Rachel to help her because she knows how Rachel feels about her."

Brittany's frown had shifted from a sad frown to an angry frown. "Santana wouldn't do anything like that to me and she wouldn't manipulate Rachel. I don't even think she really knows how Rachel feels."

"God, Brittany, why are you so stupid?"

Brittany immediately teared up, trying to fight back the tears. "You were the only person in the school who never called me that. We're over, Artie." The blonde quickly turned and walked off.

Quinn looked conflicted, wanting to go after her friend but also wanting to slap the hell out of Artie. Rachel patted her arm, "Go after Brittany. I'm going to have a word with Artie." Quinn nodded and hurried after the dancer.

Rachel was seeing red. Artie was being a complete jerk and letting his doubts overtake his relationship, letting his doubts reign over him. Not only did he insult Santana, he made Brittany cry and quite possibly broke her heart in the process. Rachel snatched a cup from a guy walking past her and stormed over to him.

He saw her and groaned, "Great, what do you want, Rachel?"

"Who do you think you are?" Rachel seethed.

"What?"  
>"Brittany tells you something so you wouldn't hear it from someone else and assume the worse, but when you hear it from her you hear the worst don't you? You think you know either of them? Brittany is not a cheater and if she says she stopped someone, then she stopped someone. You're trying to make Santana the villain because you know if it came down to a choice between you and her that Brittany would pick San over you."<p>

"Now wait a minute-" Artie noticed the crowd forming behind Rachel.

"Shut up. I hope you realized how badly you just screwed up because Brittany is never going to take you back after that and I'm sure it'll be months before she even speaks to you again. Oh, and I think you remember what I told you would happen if you ever finished that sentence, but first..." Before the boy could question about the sentence Rachel did something she told herself she wouldn't do to anyone. She popped the top off of the cup and threw the slushy in Artie's face. He, and the crowd, gasped and stared at the brunette. "If I were you I would hope that Brittany convinces Santana not to come after you because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't need the wheelchair anymore. You'd need an iron lung." With that the tiny girl spun on her heel and marched down the hall to find Brittany and Quinn. She faintly heard someone say, "She's been hanging out with Santana too much."

Santana hadn't seen any of her friends since they split for classes. To say she was a little worried would be an understatement. She'd been hearing rumors about Brittany and Artie breaking up and Rachel jumping the wheelchair bound boy, but she had a hard time believing that. Especially because Brittany only broke up with him in her dreams.

The last class of the day for the Latina was supposed to be with her friends, but the two blondes and brunette were nowhere to be seen. When the class was over Santana decided to head straight for Glee. She was held up by a baby Cheerio, though it didn't take long to get the girl to leave. When Santana finally got to the room everyone was there except her girls. Artie's shirt had a huge stain on the front and she immediately thought someone slushied him. He seemed to be glaring at the Latina, not that it really affected her.

"Anyone seen my besties around here?" she asked.

"The last time I saw them was yesterday." Tina said.

Santana deadpanned, "Helpful. I meant today."  
>Puck chuckled, "Artie saw them. Well Brittany and Rachel anyway."<br>"Shut up, Puck." Artie groaned

Santana raised her eyebrow, "So, the rumor I'm hearing is true? Brittany dumped you and Rachel beat you up? But judging by your shirt I'm going to say you got slushied not beat up."

"Shut up."

"That's all you got?" Santana smirked, dropping into her usual seat.

"Brittany didn't run right to you. She's off with someone else. So, you didn't win the victory you think you won."

The Latina's eyes went wide as she realized he was right. He gave her a smug smirk but before she could try to retort Mr. Schue came in the door.

"Okay guys, today I think we should-" Schue paused and looked around. "Wait, where's Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel?"  
>"Brittany dumped The Four-Eyed Loser and apparently left with them." Santana said.<p>

"Yet your still here. Funny. I guess you can't have Brittany _or_ Rachel." Artie sneered.

Santana froze for a minute, thinking his words were true. She composed herself, stood from her chair, walked to Artie's wheelchair and bent over to look him in the eyes. "You don't know anything about me. If I wanted Britts or Rach I could have one of them. Maybe even both, but at least I would treat them right unlike you. You were so scared Britt would come to me you twisted everything around so she wouldn't hang out with me. And if I find out you did something to hurt my Britts then I will ends you." Santana sent him the best HBIC glare she could manage before she turned and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN So, if anyone wants to make covers for my stories feel free to. No guarantee I'll use yours so if I don't it's nothing personal.**

Chapter 8

To calm an upset Brittany, Quinn and Rachel took her to her favorite duck pond (Quinn was shocked Rachel skipped the last class of school and Glee). Sadly the ducks weren't enough to keep her happy and they decided to go to Brittany's house. The trio of girls laid on the dancer's bed and watched The Lion King until Brittany fell asleep. Rachel and Quinn didn't want to wake her, but also didn't want to leave her so they quietly snuck down to the living room.

Rachel took a seat on the couch while Quinn slipped into the kitchen. She returned with two cups of water giving one to the brunette.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"You know," Quinn started, shifting so she was facing Rachel, "one of the baby cheerios sent me a text a little bit ago you."

Rachel looked at her, somewhat confused. "Oh?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes. It seems there's a rumor floating around that Artie broke Brittany's heart and you got revenge for her by slushing him."

Rachel blushed and looked away, "He deserved it. It's the only slushy I've ever thrown and it will be the last."

"But you didn't tell us," Quinn stated, taking a sip of her water.

"Of course not. Brittany would not have wanted to hear that. I didn't think it was relevant to tell anyway."

"I don't know it might've helped her today since Santana was nowhere to threaten him like she would have."

Frowning a bit at the mention of Santana, Rachel looked at the blonde, "You think we should have gotten her?"

"No. I mean she might be mad we didn't but...well, okay this is kind of selfish of me. I wanted Brittany to know that she can come to me if she's having problems. I mean she always runs to Santana and only comes to me if she can't get to Santana." Quinn spoke in a soft voice, trying not to let any of the sadness slip into her words.

Rachel put her hand on her friend's arm, "I'm sure she knows, Quinn."

"She doesn't though. I mean I'm like the odd man out in our friendships. Out of the four of us I'm the one that can't actually say anyone of you thinks of me like a best friend." Now that she had started talking it seemed Quinn couldn't stop, even though she wanted to. "Look at Brittany and Santana and how close they are. You have that with Santana too and Brittany has always thought the world of you. I'm sure she'll get you wrapped around her fingers like she has me and San with that pout of hers and-."

Seeing the girl was rambling Rachel put her hand over Quinn's mouth, effectively silencing her. "I think your overreacting, Quinn. Yes, Santana is close with Brittany and I but I'm sure they both feel the same for you."

Quinn moved Rachel's hand from her mouth, but didn't release it afterword, "Oh do you? Do you ever see Brittany walking with me down the hall like she does Santana? They have the whole interlocking pinkies thing. I don't need something like that I just feel...you know."

"Your jealous of how close they are?"

"It's not just that honestly." Quinn frowned. She sighed softly, "They're in love with each other. It's like that makes them even closer. You know what I mean, I know how you feel about Santana. You don't have to deny it, Rae, I won't tell her."

Rachel was stunned, "Does everyone know I love Santana?"  
>Quinn chuckled slightly, "It's not like you hide it very well. Always staring at her with this look of sheer adoration."<p>

"It appears I'm not the only one who has a way with words." Rachel said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"That is true, but you're not getting out of this subject. In fact… I kind of have a confession."  
>"Confession? So, all that before wasn't a confession?" Rachel teased her playfully.<p>

Quinn glared half heartedly at her, "Bite me. It's serious."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

The blonde took a breath to try and compose herself, though it was clear she was a bundle of nerves. Rachel gave her hand a squeeze, "If this is to much for you to say then you don't have to."

"No, I have to because you need to know." Quinn shook her head determined. She put her cup on the table and took Rachel's from her hand to put it next to her own. "Okay...you know how I was all mad at you because you were suddenly Santana's new best friend?" When Rachel nodded she continued. "That wasn't the whole truth to it."

"It wasn't?"  
>"It wasn't. It was part of it but there was more I didn't tell you and Santana. I...see it's…" Quinn quickly decided showing her would be better than telling her and before she lost her nerve she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Rachel's. She felt Rachel tense but a second later she felt lips starting to move in sync with hers.<p>

"What the hell are you two doing?!" A familiar, and pissed off voice broke them apart.

"Santana!" Rachel squealed, jumping up.

"S, don't start yelling. B is asleep." Quinn said.

"And that makes it okay for you two to get in each others pants?!"

"We weren't doing that!" Rachel argued.

Quinn nodded, "I was just...trying to tell her how I feel about her."

Santana's eyes went wide, "What?"  
>"I like Rachel."<p>

"What? No. You two can't happen." Santana said quickly.

"Why not?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Because….uh. It'll screw everything up!"

"That's like me saying you and Britt can't date because it'll screw everything up. It's stupid and untrue." Quinn said, crossing her arms.

"Well I don't exactly trust you with her and I'm sure Britt would agree with me."  
>"What would I agree with?" Brittany's voice trailed down the steps as she walked down them.<p>

Quinn frowned looking at the girl who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Oh, did she wake you up?"

"You'd agree with me that Rachel and Quinn shouldn't date." Santana told her, not letting her answer Quinn.

"Rachel and Quinn want to date? That's great! They'd make cute little babies!" Brittany said excitedly.

"What!?"

"Babies?" Quinn questioned.

"Hold on a second." Rachel said, making everyone turn to her. "All of you stop. I never said I was dating Quinn, I never said I liked Quinn. I'm sorry for how that sounded." She added the last bit as she looked at Quinn. "But you're all just assuming how I feel without even asking me."

"I'm sorry Rae," Quinn quickly apologized. "San was just getting under my skin by saying we cant date."  
>"You're just trying to get in her pants." Santana accused.<p>

"I am not!" Quinn glared at the Latina.

"I'm going to go home and think about things. I'll see you girls tomorrow okay?" Rachel gave a slight wave before quickly making her way out the door.

Brittany frowned, "I wanted a hug before she left." She followed the tiny brunette out the door.

Santana quickly closed the gap between her and Quinn, staring at the blonde. "Back off."  
>"You can't make me back off. She's not yours."<p>

"That doesn't matter! She's my best friend." Santana argued.

Quinn crossed her arms, "And? She's got a mind of her own. If she chooses to try something with me there is no way in hell I'm letting that chance go. Why do you think I was always bullying her Santana? I've always liked Rachel."

"What?" Santana's eyes widened slightly.

"Hell I might even love her. I'm going to try to get her to be mine. I'm not going to be like Finn, however, and chase her even when she makes it clear we won't have anything. If she does that I won't chase her and I'll let her be, but until them I'll do anything I can. And I don't care if you like it Santana. You can either get over it and be happy if things to like I'm hoping or you can be all pissed off."

Brittany choose that moment to come in. "Guys? Are you about to have some lady kisses?"

"No, Britts." Santana replied.

"I'm going to head home and work on my homework." Quinn glared at Santana one last time before walking to hug Brittany. "I'll call you later to check on you okay Britt?"  
>"But you could do your homework here with us." Brittany offered.<br>"I know, but I just want to go home. Sorry." Quinn kissed her friend on the top of the head then left.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know I kinda left this story alone for awhile. Sorry about that. I've been really wrapped around Victorious lately and couldn't write for this. Recently I couldn't write for anything because of my work in progress Marvel Universe x Victorious story, which will feature Rachel.**

"San?" Brittany's call made Santana reluctantly sit up. Brittany's bed was quite comfortable.

"Yeah B?"  
>Brittany plopped onto the bed, a curious look on her face. "Why don't you want Quinn and Rachel dating?"<br>Santana sighed. "I told you yesterday Brittany. It would ruin our whole dynamic."

"I don't think it would."  
>"We'd have to look at them kissing and acting all couple-y. I don't want to see that."<p>

"But they'd be so cute together. And it might help Rachel." Brittany argued.

Santana frowned, her eyebrows furrowing, "Help her?"  
>Brittany nodded, with a small frown on her face as she spoke, "She's always so sad."<p>

"Um, Brittany whenever I see her she's smiling."

"Because she doesn't want you to see. And you're to busy staring at me to notice."

"I-that's not true!"

"When I'm around you you tend to not pay attention to other things Sannie." Brittany told her.

"It's just because I want you." Santana murmured.

"What do you mean want me?"

Santana didn't want to give more details about her secrets but when could she ever say no to Brittany? Except that time she wanted a three way with Quinn. "I want to date you still Brittany. I love you."

"In the open?"

"I...I can't do that." Santana shook her head.

"You know I'm not good with secrets, Santana. Something like that I can't hide. I'd want everyone to know you're mine. And what about Rachel?"  
>"What about her?"<br>"You love her."  
>"I-she's just my friend."<br>"Why are you in denial San? There's no shame in admitting you love Rachel." Brittany put her hand comfortingly on Santana's shoulder.

"Britt I love you."

Brittany sighed, conflicted. Part of her wanted to be with San but the other didn't want to hurt Rachel. She didn't know what to do.

Quinn sighed as she reached for a sip of her water. She was trying to watch the television, but she couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. She constantly wondered if maybe it was too soon to have told Rachel about her feelings. It was not because of what Santana said, but rather she knew how Rachel felt about her friend.

Santana had also managed to piss her off. Quinn couldn't believe that she couldn't think of any good reasons she shouldn't date Rachel. She can't have Brittany and Rachel, she's got to make a choice. Not that she ever would, seeing as she won't admit how she feels. Santana wasn't being real obvious with her feelings, but Quinn's known her for years. She can see the little hints she gives when she likes someone. However, Santana's repressed feelings for Rachel wouldn't stop Quinn from trying to win over the shorter girl.

She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring and, being the only one home, lifted herself off the couch and made her way to the door. She was surprised to see the very girl on her mind. "Rachel?"  
>"Hi, Quinn. Can we talk?" Rachel asked.<p>

"Um, yeah." Quinn stepped aside and shut the door after Rachel walked in.

The blonde led the girl to the couch and they took a seat. Quinn noticed Rachel was fidgety, possibly nervous. She had a feeling it was about her confession.  
>"Something on your mind, Rachel?" She asked hesitantly.<br>"A lot of things are on my mind honestly. But it's about yesterday."

Quinn nodded, "I thought as much."  
>Rachel bit into her lip and there was a silence for a moment. Quinn patiently waited for her to talk. "I...I'm really sorry Quinn, but I don't think we could work out."<br>It felt like a slap in the face to her, "I-why not?"

"You were right. About me loving Santana. I've loved her for years and it's not fair to you if I were to date you."

"But you kissed me back."  
>Rachel frowned and looked at the floor, "I...honestly I liked the attention.. I didn't want to lead you on or anything."<p>

"I don't want to be that bitch or anything but you know she loves Brittany right?" Quinn asked.

Sighing the brunette nodded, "I know. I know it's weird but if I can't be with her I don't want to be with anyone. Maybe one day I'll get over that but for now I just can't."

Quinn nodded, "Okay."

The brunette lightly placed a hand over Quinn's, "I'm really sorry."  
>"I know. I won't say I'm okay because I'm not." Rachel frowned guiltily and Quinn reached up to stroke her cheek, "But I respect your decision. I won't be like Finn and try to get you anyway."<br>"Thanks Quinn." The diva smiled slightly.

"So, if you love Santana so much why don't you tell her? Or go after her?"  
>Rachel sighed, "You see how much she loves Brittany. She'd never see me over her. Besides as long as she's happy I'm okay."<p>

"No, you're not. It always hurts when you see the one you love with someone else. Or swooning over someone else."

"What am I supposed to do Quinn? Walk up to her and tell her? What if it ruins the relationship?"  
>"On the off chance she wouldn't love someone like you, I seriously doubt she would stop being friends with you just because of that. It might be awkward for awhile but I still would have to try."<p>

"I don't know.."

"You won't be stealing her away from Brittany. She doesn't seem smart, but Britt is smart in her own ways. Love being one of them. She would understand."

"Quinn…"  
>"If you wanted we could pretend to date."<br>Rachel looked up at her confused, "Quinn, I just told you-"  
>"I know. I said pretend. To make Santana jealous."<p>

"If she doesn't like me she won't be jealous."  
>"Then either way you'll have an answer. I'm not going to make you or something it's up to you."<br>Rachel nodded slightly. "I'll think about it. But won't it hurt you?"

Quinn shrugged, "Maybe, but I want you happy too."

"I...didn't expect that. I thought you would be crying and mad because I said no."

"That'd make you feel worse. I don't want that." Though she wouldn't tell Rachel, she would probably cry later.

"Thanks. I should probably go."

Quinn nodded slightly. "I'll see you later Rae." When the front door shut behind the diva Quinn finally let the tears fall from her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later Brittany frowned as she sat at her desk, rubbing her temples, and to distracted to focus on the teacher. The whole situation with Santana and Rachel was driving the poor blonde crazy. She could see how sad Rachel actually is, no matter how much Rachel actually hides it.

She can also see more into Rachel's feelings. The tiny diva, no matter how much she loves Santana, will never say anything to her. Why exactly Brittany isn't to sure. Rachel has no lack for confidence and usually speaks her mind. Brittany pondered for a moment that maybe Rachel is worried about hurting her, or stealing Santana away from her. Though the more she thought about it the more the blonde wondered if Santana was even hers at all.

The dancer knows she isn't the smartest, but she knows many things. Brittany knows a lot about love and she knows that Santana isn't in love with her like she believes and is still in love with Rachel, well she's 99% sure about it at least.. Knowing Santana she's probably scared of her emotions or scared of getting turned away. What she can't figure out is how to get Santana to go after Rachel. There's no chance Rachel would say no. She would be ecstatic and, more than likely, burst into song. She would have to question Santana more, or at least try to get more out of her.

Brittany wished she could see her own feelings too. Ever since Santana turned her down and she started to date Artie, she wasn't to sure how she felt about her friend anymore. She couldn't figure out if she really loved Santana, or if she herself was clinging onto something she knew and once had. She didn't feel particularly jealous when she thought about Santana and Rachel kissing, but she should shouldn't she?

Brittany jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Quinn staring down at her. She was surprised to see her friends eyes looked a bit red and puffy and there was an attempt to cover it up. Why would Quinn be crying?

"Brittany? The bell rang." Quinn said.

"Oh." Brittany frowned momentarily. She didn't hear the bell go off. Nonetheless she quickly gathered her things and stood up.

"Are you okay? Is it Artie?" Quinn's voice was full of concern.

The dancer shook her head, "No. I was just thinking."  
>"What about?" Quinn questioned, falling in step with her friend as they left the room and made their way to their next class.<p>

"Santana. Rachel. Love. It's kind of a like a puzzle in my head and I haven't figured it out yet. What about you though? Have you been crying Quinn?"  
>Quinn frowned and skeptically touched her face, "You can tell?"<p>

Brittany nodded, "You always miss a bits and pieces when you try to hide it with makeup."

Quinn sighed, "Well...Rachel came over yesterday. She said she couldn't give me a chance because it wouldn't be fair to me because-"  
>"Because she loves Santana." Brittany interjected.<p>

"Right. At least I didn't start crying until after she left...I think I might love her, B."

"This is getting complicated…" Brittany said softly.

"I know...I'm not going to keep chasing her though. If it's meant to be then she'll come to me, right? If it's not then one day I'll move on and find the one for me."

"Quinn, I don't believe she is the one for you."  
>"What?" Quinn turned to look at her friend, shocked and somewhat hurt.<p>

"She's been in love with San for four years now. I think Santana is the one for her."  
>"But what about you?"<br>Brittany gave her a small smile, "She was Rachel's first. I know and she knows it, she just won't admit to it."

Quinn's eyes widened slightly, "Wait, so you know for sure Santana loves Rachel?"

"I'm pretty sure. I just can't figure out why she won't say anything to her."

"Maybe it's-"

Their conversation was cut short when their path was blocked by a wheelchair. Artie had rolled in their way and was looking at Brittany.  
>He opened his mouth to talk, but Quinn wasn't going to let him speak, "Get out of here, Artie. Brittany doesn't want to talk to you."<br>"She has a mind of her own. She can speak for herself."

"So says the guy that controlled her." Quinn snapped.

Brittany put a hand on her friends forearm. "Quinn, it's okay." She turned to her ex. "What do you want?"

"I'm really sorry for what I said the other day. I didn't mean it and I was hoping we could work things out."  
>"I forgive you, Artie. But we're not working things out." The smile that was growing on Artie's face quickly crumbled. "Quinn and Rachel and Santana were right. You did control me and now that I'm not with you I feel good. I don't want to go back to not seeing Santana."<p>

"After what Rachel did to him he'd probably keep you from her too." Quinn mumbled under her breath.

"She's just using you Brittany."

"She's not. You aren't the victim Artie."  
>Frustrated the conversation didn't go like he planned Artie simply turned and left, knowing insulting any of them would get him nowhere.<p>

Brittany turned to Quinn and awkwardly said, "So, um, what were you saying?"

"We'll talk about it later. We got to get to class."

The two of them walked into the class they shared with Santana and Rachel, but were shocked and confused to see only Santana with a worried look on her face.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Where's Rachie?" Brittany questioned.

"She's in the nurses office."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure. They wouldn't let me see her." Santana frowned. "The nurse promised me she'd let me know when I could see her. But the issue...it...it's something about her throat, maybe her voice. I think it's pretty serious."


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day the girls were worried about Rachel, but no one would give them an answer on her condition. Santana was most concerned, she couldn't focus in any of her classes and constantly checked the nurses office when she could. She texted Rachel a few times throughout the day but then she got caught by Mr. Schue and he took her phone.

The nurse wouldn't even let her look inside and with rumors an ambulance was heard outside it was hard on the girl. Concern started to mix with frustration at the lack of answers and by glee Santana was an unstable mix of emotions. She didn't even want to go to glee but Quinn said Mr. Schue may know something about Rachel so she went.

So Santana sat in the middle of the stands next to Quinn and Brittany. Tina timidly asked if she knew anything about Rachel, which made the Latina snap. Tina's face fell and Santana murmured a soft "I'm sorry" before Tina moved out of hearing range. Quinn heard it and looked at her friend curiously.

Mr. Schue walked in, "Okay guys. Before you bombard me with questions," he looked at Santana while he said this, "I don't know anything about Rachel. She was having problems with her throat and she was sent to the nurse. They had to call an ambulance for her."

Finn spoke before Santana could process this, "We should go see her."

Mr. Schue sighed, "At this point Finn they're only letting family in to see her."

"Well I can go. I'll tell them I'm her boyfriend."  
>Santana gritted her teeth, Brittany's hand immediately went to her shoulder and thankfully Quinn snapped before she could. "Finn. You're not dating Rachel. And you can't lie."<p>

"I know that but I was going to get her back."

Tina spotted the anger in both Quinn and Santana's eyes as they glared at him, "Finn, I think you should stop talking now."

"Why?"

"Mr. Schue," Kurt interrupted, "Can't Rachel's fathers tell us anything?"  
>"No. In all honesty this is a family thing."<br>Santana stood up, "Some of us are family! This whole club is supposed to be about being a family, but when we need to be there for someone you say it's family business? Are you shitting me?!"  
>"Language Santana." Mr. Schue gave her that warning look she hates.<p>

"No! Screw that! You're being very hypocritical right now, like you always are, and I for one am sick of it. Just give me my phone so I can get the hell out of here."

Mr. Schue sighed, "I told you, you can get your phone back after glee is over."

"Mr. Schue, you're being unreasonable." Quinn said. "She's not going to participate or even pay you attention. She's just worried about Rae. Britt and I will take her home and-"  
>"Actually, Q, I really need to stay. I know it's important but I've missed glee a bit this month."<br>Q frowned momentarily but nodded, "Okay. I'll just take her home then."  
>"I'll go with you." Tina offered. "We'll get her some Breadstix."<br>"Um." Quinn paused, taken aback by Tina's offer. "Okay. Sure."  
>Mr. Schue huffed, but consented and handed Santana her cell phone, which was dead. Santana pocketed the item and walked out, leaving Quinn and Tina to hurry behind her.<p>

They stopped at Breadstix and Quinn went in to pay, leaving Tina and Santana in the car. San was in the driver's seat and Tina was in the back. There was a bit of an argument about who was paying but in the end Tina managed to at least pay for her part instead of covering for everyone.

Santana was still miffed at Mr. Schue and his golden boy so Tina was hesitant to speak to her. Sure she and Santana hadn't talked much, but it was like Santana had said earlier. They were family and they needed to start acting more like it. It's not like Tina didn't care about Santana or Quinn.

"Santana?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"No."

_Well at least she didn't bite my head off_ Tina thought to herself. She decided to try again, "You want to talk about it?"  
>"Why did you come with us, Tina?" Santana shot back. "I know you're one of the nicest, if not the nicest, girl in glee but come on. You can't really care about me or Quinn, the two biggest bitches at McKinley High."<p>

"But I do care. It's like you said, glee is supposed to be a family. Sure you two _were_ bitches and sometimes you still can be, but you are nice on the inside. You just don't let many people in."  
>"Why does everyone have to psychoanalyze me?"<p>

"I can't help I want to get to know you more. And hopefully you'll hear something about Rach."  
>Santana turned to look at her, "Of course you are."<p>

"We're friends. Kind of. Well, we hung out a lot over the summer. I thought we were friends at least. She's been so busy since school started we haven't got to hang out. Or maybe she-"  
>"Don't go there, Morticia. You know if Rachel didn't want to hang out with you she'd tell you. I can't tell you whether she thinks of you as a friend or not. If you were hanging out the whole summer it wasn't because of pity or something."<p>

Tina nodded, "You're right."

"Sorry. For snapping at you before. I'm really worried about Rachel."  
>"Why don't you plug your phone in the car charger and call her dads?" Tina questioned.<p>

Santana shook her head, "I don't have her dad's numbers and besides my car charger broke."

"Oh. Mr. Schue told us it was something about her throat right?" Santana nodded, "That could be really bad."  
>"You don't think I've thought of that? I'm just hoping it's something like she needs her tonsils taken out."<p>

Quinn opened the door and hopped inside, "I've got the food! You finally got her talking Tina?"  
>Tina nodded with a smile, "Yeah. A bit."<p>

"Good. Now, S, get us to your place or I'm going to have to start eating these breadsticks in front of you."

"If you do that I will tie you to a chair, cook some bacon and eat that in front of you." Santana said, giving the blonde a semi glare as she got the car back on the road.

Quinn gasped, "That's cruel!"  
>"I could make you eat Rachel's vegan bacon crap."<br>Quinn shuddered at the thought, "Oh, God no."

Tina started laughing at the exchange.

When they arrived at Santana's house Santana immediately put her phone on the charger before coming back downstairs to get her share of breadsticks before they were gone. As they ate they got to know Tina more. Santana was skeptical at first though, she was sure all this getting to be friends with people would ruin her reputation.  
>She had a few things in common with the Goth that she wouldn't have guessed; like Tina was a gamer as well, but not as into it as Santana, she could speak Spanish just as well as the Latina. Tina shared Rachel's love for Broadway, but probably not as much as the diva loved it. She did like some of the things you would expect a Goth to enjoy, like horror movies, but there was more to Tina than that.<p>

After the food was eaten and an hour had passed since they had finished Tina finally got them back on track. "San, do you think the Berry's could have got your cell phone number from Rachel's?"

"I suppose they could have yeah."

"If they even thought about us." Quinn pointed out.

"We're her best friends. Of course they would think about us." Santana mumbled, "At least they should with how much I've been over there."

The house phone rang and Santana grumbled a bit before moving to answer. "Hello?"  
>"Finally I got a hold on you Santana." She recognized Hiram Berry's voice on the other end. "You're cell phones been off and no one's been home."<br>"Mr. Schue took my phone earlier and it died. What happened to Rachel? Is she okay?" Santana questioned. Tina and Quinn stopped talking and listened in.

Hiram sighed on the other end, "Her throat is the problem. There's an infection inside and it looks like their going to have to perform surgery."  
>"Dios mio." Santana murmured, "She's going to be okay though right?"<br>"The doctor said she'll live, but if they don't do the surgery soon she'll lose her voice. With the surgery though she-" Hiram paused, taking another breath. "She could lose her singing voice."


End file.
